


Bandaids and Roomates

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Before lovers, Drabbles, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Scenario: Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo biting his nails.And now additional related drabbles bc why not?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just fyi, if the summary says “Scenario,” it’s probably a little snippet of something I wrote. I don’t really have a goal in mind but I do like this AU so this, like my other scenario works, may have future chapters of related-unrelated scenes.

“Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?” 

Kyungsoo startled in the middle of nibbling at his nails when Baekhyun caught his wrist, stopping him. He was at his desk, his laptop open in front of him. It was the last paper of the class. Not too much work, only ten pages that he’d already started weeks ago, but it was easy to hate everything he put down— easy to convince himself that what he’d already finished wasn’t good enough. It didn’t help that his professor so clearly had high expectations for him. After working his ass off that semester Kyungsoo had made himself known through good work ethic and communication, so his professor decided that no matter what he handed in for the last paper, it would be above satisfactory. And as much as that might seem nice, Kyungsoo felt that it was more debilitating than anything. For anyone to have that much faith in him was stressful. He’d always chosen to lie low within the limits of being average to avoid expectations. Of course the one time he decided to give it his all it would end up like this...

Kyungsoo hadn’t realized Baekhyun was still holding his hand, but when he did he pulled away. “I’m fine,” he said. “It’s just a habit.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“What?” Oh. He was. Kyungsoo winced. “...Don’t worry about it?”

Baekhyun shook his head and got up. “Sometimes I don’t know if I should be scared of you or take care of you.”

Scared of him? Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine why Baekhyun would be intimidated by him, but he didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he watched Baekhyun get the medicine and kneel down in front of him.

“I can do it myself,” said Kyungsoo sheepishly, but when Baekhyun took his hand he didn’t protest.

“So this is a habit of yours?” When Kyungsoo stared at him blankly, Baekhyun clarified, “Biting your nails until they’re bleeding.”

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo muttered instead of answering. If there was one thing Kyungsoo had figured out after having been roommates with Baekhyun for a year, it was that Baekhyun was always teasing him, and even if he wasn’t Kyungsoo still wouldn’t win a battle of wits. So he didn’t bother to try. Instead he watched Baekhyun carefully apply medicine to his fingertips, hand gently holding his own. “You’re surprisingly prepared,” Kyungsoo said. And surprisingly good at it, too. Even if Kyungsoo had put on the bandaid himself he probably wouldn’t have done it as well as Baekhyun did. 

“I play piano, remember? I get cuts a lot, and I have to get the special band aids or it’s a nuisance when I play so...”

“You should be more careful. Your hands are important if you’re a pianist.”

“Aw, are you worried about me? Thanks.” Baekhyun finished up and put the supplies back, still not letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand. 

Baekhyun’s hand was warm. Kyungsoo knew he could pull away, but he didn’t want to all of a sudden. He was just noticing his own heartbeat, quicker than usual, and the heat that emanated from the places Baekhyun’s hand was touching.

“Kyungsoo? You okay?”

He pulled away. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Baekhyun stood, dusting off the back of his sweatpants. “You should get out of the habit of biting your nails. It’s not good for you.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo turned back to his laptop, shaking the mouse to turn on the screen. “That’s the thing about habits. You do it even if you know it’s bad.”

Baekhyun hopped onto his bed. The two of them shared the room, with both their beds on either side. Kyungsoo’s desk was between their beds and Baekhyun’s was by the entrance. “Are you worried about something?”

“It’s not worry. I’m just a little stressed. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Is it what you’re working on?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I guess.”

“Hm.” Baekhyun laid back on his bed, still facing him. “You can do it.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Withdrawn as always,” Baekhyun said. He sighed and turned so his back was to Kyungsoo. Whatever he meant by that he didn’t explain, only wiggled a bit before apparently finding a comfortable spot, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

Kyungsoo, meanwhile, went back to typing. When he next brought his fingers to his lips, he brushed against the bandaids and remembered to leave them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :)
> 
> This week is midterm week so it’s no surprise that out of all the unfinished works I have stuck in my phone I chose to finish this one. I read a while back that Kyungsoo had a habit of biting his nails and instantly went to write about. Thank god I finally finished the scene!
> 
> I really want to do a remake of this but dating Baeksoo version. That would be cute •ㅅ• 
> 
> As always, stay healthy!! And happy!! See you in the next fic :))


	2. (Was he always this pretty?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: Kyungsoo comes to the dorm and Baekhyun is asleep on the floor.

When Kyungsoo got back to the dorm at exactly 5:37 PM, the room was dark and the curtains were drawn. At first he thought that maybe Baekhyun was out like he usually was on Friday nights, but upon stepping inside and flicking on the lights he saw his roommate curled up on the floor, a slew of sheet music beside him and his keyboard off to the side.

Immediately, Kyungsoo shut the lights again, heart thumping in his chest. Okay, that scared him. Rubbing his face with his hand, Kyungsoo gave himself a moment before quietly making his way over and picking up the papers, neatening them up.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. Baekhyun _had_ seemed like the kind of person to work to the point of passing out, at least that was what he thought even after just a few months of being roommates. Although nothing like this had happened before, the number of times Baekhyun had stayed up working only to collapse in bed was too much for Kyungsoo to count on his fingers, and he was something of a closet workaholic who, despite all of his fooling around, was obsessed with his work. Something like this really shouldn’t have been surprising. Still, Kyungsoo’s heart wouldn’t calm down from when he was startled earlier, and he found himself observing Baekhyun while he balanced on his heels, papers in hand.

He really was pretty. The thought intruded Kyungsoo’s brain as he reached out to gently brush the hair that draped over his forehead, fingers lingering there. It was strange. Normally people seemed cute when they slept, or at least that was how people said it was. But Baekhyun seemed more mature like this. Had his facial structure always been like that? Kyungsoo was sure it was a little chubbier, but maybe that was only when he smiled, which was a lot of the time when Kyungsoo thought about it. He wasn’t used to seeing his lips unsmiling like this, but the reflection of pink was eye-catching either way, and Kyungsoo couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

“Jeez,” Kyungsoo murmured, fingers ghosting his hair. “If you’re going to fall asleep, at least go to bed first.”

Baekhyun scrunched his forehead and shifted, letting out a small sound as he did. It was that movement that snapped Kyungsoo out of whatever trance he was in, snatching his hand back with his heart thumping in his ears. What was he doing? He must be going crazy. Getting up, Kyungsoo put the papers on Baekhyun’s bed and grabbed his blanket, throwing it over him before going to get his stuff to take a shower. He didn’t see Baekhyun turning on his side as he left the dorm, and didn’t hear him mumbling his name as he closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a sudden urge to write another drabble for this universe yay! Hope everyone is doing well. And for all the students out there who have their finals this week like me, I pray you do well!! Don’t be nervous. I believe in you. <3
> 
> Oh haha I just realized that my first chapter for this fic was written when I had my midterms. I guess this fic was destined to align with my exams xD


End file.
